


3&4. Date/Kiss

by Eleyndre



Series: OC/Canon Character Prompts [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleyndre/pseuds/Eleyndre
Summary: Jaina steals Eleyndre away for the night, and a non-date turns into a first date and first kiss. This is a direct continuation from prompt 2, Touch.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OC/Canon Character Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	3&4. Date/Kiss

Eleyndre was bent over the mission table, brow furrowed and discussing SI:7 deployment with Mathias, when she felt the familiar arcane energy of a portal opening behind her. She breathed out and turned around, certain that whoever stepped through the shimmering gateway was going to waste what little time she had - most likely to have her complete a task that could be given to, literally, anybody else. For some reason she was still everyone’s errand-girl even though she was leading her own battalion. 

“Archdruid, I need you to come with me,” Jaina declared as she stepped through the portal, “It’s urgent.”

Eleyndre cocked her head slightly to one side. Visibly confused she turned back to Shaw and sighed, “Look, you’re the head of the SI:7, I trust your judgement. You know better than I do where subtlety is necessary instead of force. Just, try to get information on why Sylvanas is allied with the San’layn. Something seems off about the entire arrangement. Inform me of the details when I get back.”

The Archdruid and Spymaster saluted each other, then Eleyndre followed Jaina through the portal. On the other side of the gateway, however, she found herself on the deck of a weathered navy vessel. Already out to sea the ship rocked with the waves. Hues of orange and pink surrounded the silhouette of Boralus in the distance. Not far from where Jaina placed the portal, a heavy blanket was spread across the splintered wood - complete with a picnic basket in the center.

Eleyndre frowned and turned to the mage, “Jaina, you made it sound like someone was dying.”

“If I told you what I had planned you wouldn’t have come,” she waved her hand, replying nonchalantly.

“You’re going to get us  _ both _ in so much trouble.”

“Come on! What happened to the fun Eley that used to come to Dalaran and steal me away because, and I quote, ‘you will put yourself in an early grave if you don’t lighten up’?” Jaina encouraged, taking both of Eleyndre’s hands in hers, “Do it for me?” she beamed.

Eleyndre put her hands up, surrendering to Jaina’s teasing, “Alright, alright! You know I can’t say no to that face. You have an hour, then I really need to get back.”

“Yes!” Jaina exclaimed as she swiftly moved behind the druid. She pushed on Eleyndre’s back to force her forward. “Sit!”

The night elf unlaced her boots and stepped out of them onto the plush quilt. She lifted her arms above her head, stretching out her upper body. She never noticed how sore her muscles were until she either slowed down, or it was too late and she was in serious pain. Maybe Jaina was right, she needed a break. She lowered herself down and sat with her legs stretched out, supporting herself with her arms behind her. Eley let out a yawn and rolled her neck side-to-side in a futile effort to loosen her body more.

“You’ve been pushing yourself again, haven’t you?” Jaina asked, joining Eley with a glass of wine for each of them.

Eleyndre let out a small groan in agreeance and accepted the glass Jaina offered her. She took a sip, allowing the sweetness of the alcohol to linger on her taste buds before swallowing. The druid closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the silence. She rarely was able to escape the deafening roar of the war, and she missed being able to listen to the nature around her without having to request anything of it.

She opened her eyes and looked over at Jaina. Eley’s lips curved into an easy smile as she studied the mage, the way her eyes sparkled while she watched two gulls fly toward the city, how the silver in her hair picked up the colors of the sunset, and how relaxed she was in the night elf’s presence.

Softly, the druid prodded, “So, what happened? This is a complete one-eighty from the other day when I mentioned you were shutting me out.”

Jaina looked over at Eley. They caught each other's gaze for only a moment before Eleyndre looked away so it wouldn’t seem like she was staring. 

“Something you said really stuck with me. You told me that we all have regrets and that I shouldn’t be ashamed of where I came from. You also asked me to stop shutting you out. We’ve known each other since Hyjal and our friendship flourished after…” Jaina sighed and continued, “After what Garrosh did to Anduin. You’re one of my oldest friends. If I want anyone by my side while I work through my traumas, I want it to be you.”

“Jaina…” 

“You know, one thing I admire about you is how quick you can pull yourself back up after you fall. You’ve always been stronger than me in that regard.” 

Eleyndre shook her head, “Jaina, it may look like I’m strong on the outside but it’s a facade. You should know that better than anyone. I keep busy because if I sit still for too long I break. You weren’t there when Teldrassil fell. I was an empty shell for weeks. It just brought everything that I’ve been pushing down for years up to the surface, and I was forced to deal with it.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I have this terrible habit of being overwhelmed by emotion and not thinking straight. You were there when I ordered the Sunreavers out of Dalaran. You saw me after Varian died. I ran, Elle. I was so incredibly angry at everyone saying the Horde should be allowed back in my city that I  _ ran _ . And don’t get me wrong, the Horde is going to pay for what that Banshee did to Teldrassil...to Lordaeron...but maybe if I stopped to think things through for a moment everything would be different,” Jaina mused.

“Don’t you dare think like that. What that...vile woman did to my home, that’s not on you,” Eleyndre seethed. Her tone softened as she continued, resting her head on Jaina’s shoulder, “Things wouldn’t have been different if you stayed. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Jaina sighed, “I guess I just wish I wasn’t so emotional.”

“Have I ever told you what drew me towards you in the first place?”

The mage shook her head and looked down at Eley.

“I know I don’t mention her much, but Faelene was a lot like you, Jaina.” Eleyndre started, fiddling with the wedding bands that hung loosely on her neck, “She was stubborn, loud, and determined. She ran off without thinking...it got her in trouble more times than I can count and she often took me down with her. I loved that about her. I loved that she was emotional. It’s why I love you.”

Blood rushed to Jaina’s face as she accidentally breathed in her wine and started to cough. Concerned, Eleyndre swiftly shifted herself to her knees, so she was facing Jaina’s side, and started to rub her back. Her own glass tipped onto its side, the deep red liquid seeping into the fabric beneath them. 

“You mean, you love me as a friend, right?” Jaina choked out, her eyes watering.

"Well, yeah," Eleyndre blushed and continued to rub the mage’s back, "But also...I've been wrestling some feelings since you got back. I knew that you leaving tore a hole in my heart, and I figured I just missed my closest friend," she lowered her gaze and with a deep breath in she confessed, "Jaina, I have real feelings for you - ones that I haven't felt since Faelene died. And I know that you're not gay but I can't keep going without telling you. I promise nothing will change between us-"

Jaina dropped her glass, turned towards Eley, and cut her off by cupping both sides of the druids face with her hands and gazing into her eyes. 

Eleyndre’s heart fluttered as she looked up at Jaina. She could feel her face flush and her ears twitch. She whispered, “Jaina-”

The druid’s words were cut off again when Jaina leaned in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. They both closed their eyes and Eleyndre brought her own hand up to Jaina’s face. They weren’t connected for long, but a warmth spread through the two of them. The kiss felt like it was something new, yet also familiar. It felt like it was their first and their thousandth at the same time - as if this was completely natural for them. When they released, they pressed their foreheads together and didn’t move.

Barely a whisper came from Eley, “Jaina, I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either. I just know what feels right. And Elle, this is the first decision I have made in a long time where I don’t have a single doubt. I want to be with you,” Jaina replied, her voice was gentle but she was so certain.

This time it was Eleyndre that moved towards Jaina. She weaved her fingers through the mage’s hair and ran her thumb over Jaina’s cheek as she lightly pecked her long-time friend on the lips before she pulled back. 

“Jaina, look at me,” Eleyndre requested, still brushing her thumb softly along Jaina’s cheekbone.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and even though this wasn’t the first time they intimately locked their gaze to assure one another of something, it felt different this time.

“Jaina, I promise you will never be alone again. I will do everything in my power to make sure of that. You mean the world to me,” Eleyndre declared. And in that moment they both wholeheartedly believed the words that came from the druid.

The mage ran her hand down Eley’s chest, resting her fingers across the well-kept silver bands that hung off the night elf’s neck. Jaina looked down at her hand, feeling the cold metal under her, and brought her gaze back up to look into the druid’s golden eyes.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Eleyndre nodded, thinking reflectively about what Faelene would want for her, before responding, “I knew Faelene for a long time, longer than you’ve been alive. She would be happy that I’m finally letting someone back in - especially someone that has done so much for my family and myself already. You saved my life and brought her back so she could have a proper burial, neither of which you had to do...you had far more important things to do that day. I’m sure if Fae were able to meet you she would thank you for everything you’ve done to take care of me over the years.”

“Elle, I haven’t been around to take care of you..” Jaina trailed off.

“You’re here now, and that’s what matters. You saved my life again at Lordaeron, remember? That Banshee would have killed us all if you weren’t there. That more than makes up for having to take some time to find yourself,” Eley brushed the stray strands of golden hair out of Jaina’s face, “I just wish I could have done more for you.”

“I think...you and I need to stop apologizing to each other, and just make sure that no matter what happens in the future, we support one another,” Jaina concluded.

Eley smiled, “I think that’s how we should go forward. Jaina, I know this is new to you, but I do love you, and you don’t have to say it back, I just want it to really sink in that you can come to me no matter what. You aren’t alone.”

Jaina kissed the druid lightly on the cheek and asked, “Do you want to watch the sunset with me?” 

“I would love that.”

The mage rose to her feet and walked away to pull two pillows out of the storage room on deck. She cocked her head and frowned at the wine stains that seeped into the quilt. With a wave of her hand the deep red liquid pulled itself out of the blanket and made its way back into the now floating glassware. As she walked back over to the druid she gently set the wine down on a table a few feet away. Since the sea was calm, they didn’t have to worry about the boat rocking.

“I should be used to that amount of effortlessness from you by now,” Eleyndre said, while taking one of the pillows out of Jaina’s hand. 

“I can say the same to you regarding druidism. I’ve seen you effortlessly pull off healing that many would have deemed impossible.”

The druid felt her face darken and turned away from Jaina, intently arranging the pillow so she could avoid Jaina’s gaze. She still wasn’t used to the praise everyone had started to rain down upon her, and she probably never would be. When she couldn’t pretend to fluff the pillow any longer she laid down on her back and motioned for Jaina to join her.

Jaina curled up next to Eleyndre on her side with her head resting on the druid’s shoulder.

Eley pulled Jaina in closer with the arm that was positioned underneath the mage, resting her hand on Jaina’s ribcage. She then reached across to hold Jaina’s hand and interlock their fingers - the druid gently ran her thumb up and down the back of Jaina’s hand.

The pair sat in silence for a moment. They listened to the sea and wildlife while they watched the sun slowly slip past the horizon.

Jaina broke the silence, “It has been a while since we’ve watched a sunset together. I miss being alone with you. I do have one question though.” 

Eleyndre inquisitively hummed.

“Have you always been this tall?” The mage teased, looking up at Eley to watch her reaction.

The druid smiled down at Jaina and let out a small laugh, “Yes, honey, I’ve always been this tall. We’ve just never cuddled up to each other like this before. And honestly? You’re tiny. All humans are to me, but I’m what? A foot and a half taller than you?” 

“Ha-ha. Elves,” Jaina rolled her eyes, and Eley shook her head in response.

“There’s my sassy frie--girlfriend?” Eleyndre hesitated, her pitch higher than usual, laced with uncertainty. 

“I like the sound of that.”

“Hey, do you remember the first time we met? Not on Hyjal, I mean when we officially met.” Eley asked, looking down at Jaina.

“I do. It was a lot like tonight. We watched the sun as it set across the Veiled Sea and talked about our feelings. I apologized for not being able to save Faelene and you consoled me. And... if I remember correctly, I got very excited about a flower you formed for me. A flower I cherish to this day,” Jaina replied.

“Wait, you kept that?”

“It’s a beautiful flower that I’ve been able to keep alive with a lot of love and just a touch of magic. You know everything that happened regarding Arthas just before Hyjal, hell, everyone knows about what Arthas did when he razed the Eastern Kingdoms, but you can probably put together that the whole situation was a tough time for me. And you, someone I had never met before, that I felt like I had failed, made me feel normal for the first time in months,” Jaina continued, “I couldn’t let it die. Even though we hadn’t reconnected until the assault on Northrend, when I looked at your gift to me, I felt at peace. You leave a lasting impression on the people around you, Eleyndre Rootweaver. That trait is one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Eleyndre beamed when she heard those three simple words come from Jaina.

“I can’t believe such a small gesture made such an impact on you. It really makes you think about how others view you...And so much has happened since that day,” Eleyndre continued, “If I went back in time and told past-me where I am today... I would have called myself crazy. I’m leading my own section of the Alliance army and traveling all over Azeroth as her Champion. Hell, I’ve been on whole other planets. But, here we are, full circle, watching the sun set over the sea with only each other’s company. I couldn’t ask for a better first date, even if it was unintentional.” 

“Thank you, Eley, for being the one person I can count on no matter what. You’ve always been there for me. Even in Dalaran that day, you were the only one that truly tried to stand up for me. Even Kalec thought I was overreacting.”

“I hate to say it, hon, but you were overreacting,” Eley sympathetically told Jaina, “but there were far better ways to deal with how much pain you were in. They should have treated you better and I should have done more.”

“I know you chased after me the second you broke free from Kalec’s grasp. One thing you pick up from sneaking around Dalaran and avoiding the Council is how to completely remove all traces of magic. I left shortly after, but I did hear everything up until you stormed off to Moonglade,” Jaina explained, “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back to you.”

“Hey, what did you  _ just _ say about stopping the apologies? We can’t change the past. We just need to be the best we can be for each other going forward...And enjoy the moment before we get called back for duty,” Eleyndre said, realizing she was now several hours behind schedule, “I’m sure everyone is scrambling to find me by now.”

Jaina chuckled lightly, “Please let me stay in your arms for a few more minutes. I’ll take the heat for it when we get back. No one would dare mess with me.”

“Of course.”

The two of them laid there in silence, listening to the soft waves crashing upon the ship and watching the stars start to appear above them. The soft glow of Elune illuminated them as they remained on the ship longer than they should have. And as they relaxed the two of them individually decided that putting out whatever fires were started in their absence would have to wait until morning. The extra work was worth the peaceful hours spent staying by each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hectic schedule means less time for writing which means longer amounts of time between posts. ^_^'


End file.
